Kurt's reaction to homophobia
by TaeKwonDo-Freak
Summary: came to me when a kid in my own Modern Social Problems class said some kind of mean things about gay marriage in class. I just started thinking about what Kurt would do if he were there and what would happen if i played it up a bit, and made it worse


"My article was on gay marriage and the bible," Andy announced proudly to the class. Greeeaatt….

Just what I needed. A special opinion by Mr. I'm-gonna-drive-my-tractor-to-school-and-talk-like-I-own-the-country himself.

I slid down further into my seat, hoping not to attract any attention to myself. The class is in a circle, sharing our opinions on the articles we searched as an assignment. I knew there would be trouble when Mr. George assigned this yesterday.

"I think that gays should not be allowed to marry. I'm sorry, but with my beliefs in the bible, I see man and woman are meant to be. If my mom and dad wouldn't have gotten together, I wouldn't be here," Andy continued. I let out the breath I had been holding. That wasn't so bad, was it? The only offensive thing was how man and woman were meant to be. He did make a good point, man and woman _are_ the only ones who can technically make a baby…

"I agree with Andy," the girl sitting next to him blurted. "I mean, I'm totally fine with them having their little _affair_ but honestly, they should not be allowed to get married. It's reserved for man and woman. God said so, right there in the bible."

Oh god, shoot me now… no really, if I'm committing such an unholy crime, shoot me dead. Please, so I don't have to listen to these _bozos_ who have no idea what they're even talking about.

"But what if the bible said man and woman were wrong, and same sex was the way to go?" Mr. George asked the class, unknowingly adding fuel to their fire.

"That would never happen. Man and woman are the only ones who can reproduce," Andy protested, glancing at me.

Did he just look at me? Seriously…I swear he just…

I slid further down, trying to fix my hair to hid my eyes. My hair wasn't long enough, and even if it was, it was styled perfectly, like always.

"I don't think it's a good idea. It would just lower the population of the world. Think about it, if everyone was gay, wouldn't that stop the reproduction of children?" Someone else said. I wasn't paying attention to who.

"No, being gay isn't a learned behavior. You cant change peoples minds to become gay," I girl spoke up across the room. I was happy that finally someone agreed.

"Ha, youre so right. I would _never_ be gay. It's not…clean."

I cleared my throat, suddenly feeling ill. I started to gather my things and slid down in my seat while the others nodded and answered in agreement.

"Is there a problem, Kurt?" Mr. George noticed my position. I snapped straight back up immediately.

"No, sir, I'm fine," I mumbled, nodding a little in case he didn't hear me.

"Alright then, Mr. Hummel, would you like to tell us your views on homosexual marriage?" Mr. George smiled, unintentionally ruining my attempt to hide away from this class.

"No, that's okay." my voice went high in my nervous tone.

"Dude! I forgot _Kurt _was in this class," Andy commented, staring at me. I knew all too well he knew I was in his 3rd hour Modern Social Problems class. "Come on, Kurtie! You have to have a view on this topic. Aren't _you_ gay?"

"Umm…" I mumbled, unsure of what to say. Why did Mercedes have to be gone _today_ of all days? "I, well…I think as a United States citizen, you have a right to marry whoever you want, no matter what gender…" I said quietly. I thought for a second, then continued more confident. "Who are all you people to say I can't marry my boyfriend? I love Blaine, and Blaine loves me. Why does it matter if we both have the same…parts?" I breathed out. I just admitted to the entire class I was in love with Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend. Probably not a smart thing to do, but it felt great to admit that to people who want to tear me away from my right to be with another man. "As for regarding God, I would say not _everyone_ in this country believes in him, so laws should _not_ be set just because of a book some guy off the street could have wrote claiming it to be the word of God. You just _don't_ know." I knew this would get me into trouble. I know it isn't nice to say mean things about God, but I had to. Why would he be against gays, if he supposedly made me this way?

There were a few "I understands" throughout the room. The boy next to me, John, I think was his name, patted my back and said "Well done, Hummel." Mr. George gave his agreement with a smile before stepping out of the classroom to chat with the janitor, about who had been littering the halls with abc gum, for a few minutes He seemed proud that I stood up for myself.

But Andy, on the other hand, was furious. He didn't say anything to me, but instead he gave response that I wish I could punch his face it for.

"True, I suppose, _Kurt_," he spat my name, glaring in my direction. "But _some_ people in this country don't want to see walking around here acting like you're not the dirtiest thing to walk this planet. It's absolutely disgusting, how you shove your dick into another guys ass. You're a dirty stinking-"

"Andrew Todden! Get down to the office! I will _not_ listen to that verbal abuse in my classroom!" Mr. George came back into the classroom, finally aware of how his class was reacting to my comment. My face was bright red, and I was trying to hold back tears. No one had _ever_ had the balls to come right out and say what they thought about me to my face. Nothing like that. All I every heard was a few "fags" here and a couple "Queers" there. No full out, hate induced, horrible _speeches_!

"Out!" he screamed when Andy protested, saying it's not his fault, It was mine.

"Kurt Hummel is a fag!" he yelled before Mr. George pushed him out the door.

"Mr. George?" John spoke up from beside me, after everything had calmed down. "I think…can I take Kurt out? He seems really…shaken." it was true. I was about to cry. I have never been so humiliated in my life. I just told everyone I loved my boyfriend, and I got pushed right back down again. And not just pushed. Shoved. Hard.

I stood up as he nodded and said, "Go ahead. I'm really sorry about that Kurt. Let me know what happens, ok? And if you need to talk…" he gestured, moving to the front of the class. I guess he wont be talking about gay marriage anymore today, I tried to joke to make myself feel better.

"Are you ok, Kurt?" John stopped and looked at me when we got far enough away from the classroom.

"No, I'm not…but I'll be fine." I choked out, not sure of what else to say. John patted my shoulder in a friendly manner, telling me it would be okay. I cried finally. Letting myself shake, feeling the full impact of what Andy just said to me.

"Kurt, it's okay. You were so brave…" John whispered, awkwardly putting his arm around my shoulders. I stopped crying eventually, looking apologetically at John. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Were you serious back there? Do you really love another boy?" John hesitated, not sure if it was the right thing to ask.

I took a deep breath and responded. "Yes, yes I am. I know I am, and I'm so glad I could tell everyone that. I deserve to be loved too."

"I wish I was that brave, Kurt. I don't think I could ever stand up and say I like…boys…" he looked down, blushing. "I can't even admit that to someone I know is gay."

"Are you?" I asked, touching his arm.

"Yes," John looked up at my face. "I'm gay. I'm gay, and I'm proud of myself. I can't hide it forever."

I smiled at my new found friend. "Good, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. We're the same as everyone else, and someday, the world will see that. We are the _strongest_ men on the planet. No where _near_ the dirtiest." I grinned, and before I knew it, John was sniffing back tears and hugging me.

"Thanks, Kurt. You really are a great friend." he smiled, wiping his face off. I didn't bother with my own tears.

"Kurt!" a voice called down the hallway, footsteps thumping on the floor. Blaine.

"Blaine? Are you supposed to be in class?" I looked at him in bewilderment, with my tear stained face and still kind of shaken. He immediately pulled me into his arms, kissing my hair.

"I heard about the fight in Mr. George's class. I couldn't sit there and pretend you weren't upset by it." he kissed my cheeks, looking lovingly into my eyes, with a worried expression.

"It's okay, Blaine. I'm okay now." I touched his face, letting his arms still enclose me to him. "John helped me out. He was there."

My boyfriend turned to John, letting me go and smiling at him. "I…thanks for taking care of him." "Of course. He was amazing in there. He told the whole class he loved Blaine," John laughed a little. "And I'm assuming you're Blaine."

"Yes, that would be me," Blaine chuckled and shook John's hand.

"I'd better get back to class. Should I tell George you've gone to be alone to cool off?" John asked, turning back toward the classroom. I nodded with a smile while Blaine wrapped me in another hug.

When he had gone, Blaine asked me what happened. "Is that true? You said that to the whole class?"

"yes…I did. I couldn't hold it in. They were pushing me to a breaking point, I had to say something." I let Blaine hold me, feeling relieved he had come to my rescue, even if it was a little late.

"You're so brave, Kurt." He whispered, kissing me on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, kissing him again. When we pulled away, I finally realized what Blaine was wearing a grey Dalton t-shirt (from before he transferred to McKinley) and a pair of baggy shorts that stopped past his knees. His feet were in a grey pair of converse. I laughed, poking him in the side.

"What are you _wearing_?" I giggled, wiping the tears from my eyes and sniffing. He was wearing a black shirt with red suspenders and a matching bow tie this morning.

"I was in PE! I didn't take the time to change," he smiled, nudging me back. "Stop laughing at me, you knew I had PE 3rd hour."

"Aww, you're so sweet, coming to my rescue, even if you're all sweaty, and wearing gym clothes," I grinned, running my fingers through Blaine's loose, sweaty curls that had fallen out of their usually perfectly gelled style. "What were you doing?"

"Soccer." he smiled, kissing my cheek. "I got a text message from Paul, who has class next door to yours, and came running inside to find you."

"You should let your hair out of it's gel more often," I smiled, touching his curls again.

"Maybe I will." he winked, touching my cheek. "Do you wanna come over tonight?"

"As always." he kissed me again as the bell rang, and kids started pouring out of the classrooms.

"Now go get changed, Blainers, we've got a lunch date in a few minutes." I let him go with one last smile as he jogged down the hall.


End file.
